Temptation
by oblivious2everything
Summary: What really happened when Edward left Bella? Will he go back to her or will he find another. How can he deal with his new problems, and how will this love rollercoaster be played out? own charc.s and lemon! hott sexy lemon!. Chapter 11 is UP!
1. Edward, Élan and Kade

**_Story name: Temptation_**

**_Chapter 1: Edward, _**É**_lan, and Kade._**

**_Summary: What really happened when Edward left Bella? Will he go back to her, find another, or will this dangerous vampire get overwhelmed by his loss?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own they... but this is the convo with her when I asked_**

**_Me::Walks over to Stephenie Meyer (aka: God): Hey steph!_**

**_Stephenie: Don't call me that!:: sighs:: what do you want Cat??_**

**_Me: I was just wondering...can I -_**

**_Stephenie: You can't fuck Edward!!!!!! Give it up!!!!_**

**_Rating: Right now babies could read it (except for the language) but later it will get a bit bloody and then ... well you'll just have to read it ::evil grin:: now wont you??!! Lol_**

**_(Point of view...EDWARD!!)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Trees are passing by the speeding car at an incredible rate. He looked out from the windshield and saw nothing but an isolated two way road and tall trees on either side. The voices in his head had been reduced to a mere whisper signaling he had finally gotten out of Forks.

_How could you just leave her!?!_ The gentle side of his inner self, Élan, shouted

_It was for the best_ he said in his defense, trying to ignore yet another voice which came from his conscience.

_You were her everything!_ Élan kept shouting

_As was she to me!_ Edward thought angrily hating having his inner self tell him what was right and wrong.

_Then why?_ He said in a softer voice

_I might kill her! And I can't risk that._ He thought trying to force the dreadful memories out of his head.

_What's wrong with that?_ His other inner voice, Kade, said evilly _don't you want to taste that delicious blood?_

_Stop! _He growled furious with the little demon residing in his mind.

_Kade shut up! Fade back into his conscience I'M talking to him now_. Élan said sternly

_You can't tell me what to do! You pansy!!!_ Kade screamed back!

Edward tried with all his power so force Kade and Élan back into the back of his head. When he finally succeeded he let out a sigh of relief _those two give me the biggest headache_ he thought. Élan and Kade had been with him since he had first turned into a vampire. Élan was the kind one that helped Edward suppress the need for blood, and Kade was the one that always brought it back. It balances him, in a way, but their fights were annoying and they happened everyday.

Both Élan and Kade even knew that he was a danger to Bella. Bella's blood. Her taste was to overwhelming and would send any vampire off the walls.

He shook the thought of her blood out of his mind before Kade brought the smell back form his memories. Kade was a persistent bastard. _I can't go back to her. _He thought. He could already feel the strain on his 'heart' from just thinking about it. To never see her again. Never touch or kiss her.

He pressed the accelerator harder to rid himself of the painful thoughts overflowing his mind. He was driving far away from her and he would never return. He would go to one of his old friends' house and forget Bella. Her smell. Her touch. Everything, forgotten for eternity. He was going to find a perfect vampire and love her.

He wanted so much to do it but he could never forget her. He was not a human and his memory was sharp. _Would I ever love again_? He asked himself. The faint whisper of Élan came back _Try..._ it came in a haunting voice

_Fuck you Élan! We had a deal!! No talking to him for the rest of the day!_! Kade snapped back full force

_He needs my help!!!!!_ Élan screamed being pulled back into the depths of Edwards mind.

_I hate those two_ Edward thought _but Élan is right. I need to try. _

He continued to drive down the same deserted two way road until it was about 9:00 am. The scenery had dent changed for the ten hours he had been driving. He saw a broken sign at the side of the road that read:

_Jaiden died here._

_He was a beloved son,_

_A great friend and a genius._

_Drive Safely_

_January 28, 1922_

Edward slowed down and pulled over to the sign. He parked his Volvo and glanced at the clock again before exiting the car, slamming the door behind him. He walked to the broken sign the lifted it up so it was standing straight. He wrapped the wire that was handing off the pole from when it was fixed before and fastened it straight up.

He looked to his right and started to getter his adrenaline. It's about a 20 mile jog to this kid's house. He thought to himself. I could make it before 9:30.

He bolted through the forest containing thick branches and twigs threatening to pierce your skin. He dodged them with out giving a second glance and continued to rush through the tall trees and figs. Mud caked the floor but the speed he was going at didn't let much of it touch his sneakers. When he arrived at and open area he quickly stopped and looked at the wooden cabin staring back at him.

Familiarity clouded his mind and a wave of comfort overcame him as the slowly walked to the front door.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Yes! I hope you liked the first chapter and TRUST me it's only going to get BETTER!!! This is my first twilight fic and I'm soooo exited!!! Élan and Kade are MINE!! And so are a few other characters that will come later. If you would like to use them I would greatly appreciate if you asked me first. I really don't mind but it would just be out of respect. Also I would like to know your thoughts on it so I could continue updating and making it AWSUME!!! LOL so please review and see you next chapter!! _**

Edit: I'm not getting any feed back and im wondering if you guys would acually like me to keep writing it. I'm going to post the next ch but if you guys dont like it then sorry. But please tell me if you dont like it in reviews ...please.


	2. The 'Blood' Box

_**Name of story: Temptation **_

_**Chapter 2 "The 'Blood' Box**_

_**Authoress: Cat!! Me!!! oblivious2everything!! **_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own the book. Don't own the rights to the characters. I'm a fan that writes and writes and slaves herself away to her readers for no profit and apparently no fucking REVIEWS!!! **_

_**

* * *

**_

When he walked to the wooden house's door, He twisted the door knob and walked inside.

The house seemed basically the same from almost a century ago but there was all the latest technology. Except for the contents inside, the structure was basically the same. He made his was to the living room and saw his old friend sitting in front of a 60' plasma TV. He took his seat on the couch behind him and stared into the huge screen as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine battle some 'thing' furiously in the game Final Fantasy X2.

"You came back?" The boy said to him not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes." Edward said flatly. "You still beating every game you see, Jaiden?"

"Yup!" he said. If Edward didn't know better, he could tell his old friend was smiling brightly, "How long has it been since I have seen you? Four years?"

"Yes, just about four. Does it matter?" he asked blankly.

"Ehhh... not really." he said finally beating the boss he was currently fighting. "Do you know why humans take so much time to find out the hidden secrets of this game when it only takes me a few hours? It would take me less if it weren't for the damn clips." He smiled mischevieously.

"If you were a human you would take forever too," Edward said continuing to stare at the screen.

Jaiden paused the game and looked into the golden eyes and chuckled, "Right." he remarked sarcastically. He stood up from the floor and grinned. "So why did you come here? Home problems?" he eyed him curiously. He looked straight into the golden eyes as if deciphering him. He turned around to face to TV again. "Your heart…. It's broken." He said after a long time.

"I can not break something I don't have." Jaiden laughed. _What's so funny? _He thought.

Jaiden paused the game once more to turn and look into his eyes again." But you CAN break something you THOUGHT you had. Am I right?" he smiled a huge smile as if he already knew he was right. Edward chose to ignore the comment and just look blankly at the wall.

Jaiden gave up and stood up from his paused game, "Want a juice box?"

"Excuse me?" Edward said with a confused look.

"You'll love it, trust me." he said walking out of the room to soon return with two cold pouches in his hand. He threw one over to Edward who briskly caught it. He punched the straw in it and tried to see through the whole. He saw nothing. Jaiden took his place on the couch next to him eagerly sipping on this 'juice box'.

"You know I hate food. It tastes like road kill." he said eyeing the strange pouch.

"Just try it." He sighed and continued sucking down the drink. He took an uneager sip. _Blood? _He took another sip _Deer blood? _He wasn't exactly craving it, but it was satisfying to drink.

"Deer blood?" he finally voiced his thoughts. "How do you get it?" he took little sips from the little pouch.

"I don't like to hunt. It kind of disgusts me, so I only hunt once a month and store the blood in these little pouches. Is that weird?" Jaiden looked into the curious eyes before him.

"I guess it's not. If it helps you not think of the urges… who am I to say otherwise?" he said smartly, still sucking on the end of the straw.

They sat in silence for a while taking little sips of the 'blood' box. Edward kept observing his surrounding since the TV was no longer interesting.

_Well I haven't seen this place look so different_. Élan said

_Well it is a new era. There is a lot of technology around now_. He thought in response.

_Yeah!_ Kade came in, _and there are a lot of WILLING people out there with sweet blood. _

_I have to admit this time it was actually tempting, but no dice. _

_Good Edward! Refuse Kade! He's just a dumb ass!_ Élan snickered

_Shut the FUCK up Élan!!! You don't know anything!! Drink the blood of an innocent. It's oh so sweet! _He said in a seductive voice

_Stop it Kade!!!!!_ Élan continued to scream as Edward tried to zone them out.

The door from the back of the house opened and the whispered thoughts of a female invaded his mind.

"Jaiden! I'm back!" the sweet young voice rang through the house. "Jaiden, I got the game you wanted. I ran out to the store and there asking for you to come back." she laughed a sweet laugh that would have sent his heart, if he had one, fluttering. "They keep asking if you actually FINISHED all the games." Edward heard footstep walking to what he believed was the kitchen and plastic bag rustling on a table.

"You have another student?" Edward whispered to Jaiden still looking at the door frame he expected the young girl to walk through. He looked into the dark eyes of his friend to only see them pulsing with anger.

"She's worse than you." He said through gritted teeth, "My own creation has a flaw." He clenched his fists around the juice pouch, the cold liquid spilling all over the boy's hands. His eyes were fixed on his hands, staring daggers at them, hoping they would burn a hole through the skin.

The girl walked in and paused under the door frame once she spotted the newcomer. Edward eyed her up and down. She was the weirdest vampire he had ever seen, if she even WAS a vampire at all. She had tan skin, blue eyes instead of golden and blonde hair. That was an odd combination for a vampire. _Does she even have cold skin?_ Edward though,_ Is she even a vampire? _

_

* * *

_

Authors note: I swear, if I don't get any review I'm going to cry!!!! I've been working on it real hard and I have a good idea but it needs a beginning!!! Come-on guys!!!!!! Ill try to post the next ch a.s.a.p. but PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! If you hate it...tell me "I fucking hate your god damn story Cat!!! Stop writing!!!!" I won't mind seriously!!!! Please!!!!!


	3. The Fight

_**Name of story: Temptation**_

**_Chapter 3 The Fight_**

**_Authoress: Cat!! Me!!! oblivious2everything!! Hear Me Roar!!! Growl!!!lol_**

_**Disclaimer: Now I own very few review….hey that's a start right??? lol

* * *

**_

Jaiden stood up from the couch, still clenching his fists. The blood left from the juice pack was draped over his pale skin and dripping onto the floor around him. He was shaking with anger, make Edward believe he still had the anger problemsfrom almost a century ago. But that's when it hit him. The aroma of blood was all around her.

"Edward," Jaiden said through gritted teeth, "Can you leave for a second? I need to talk to Charlotte." He stared at her with the same eyes he stared at his hands with. If he could burn whole through things with that stare, she would have a hole through her face.

Edward nodded and slowly made his was passed the young girl. When he was right beside her, He leaned in closer to her. _It's too sweet for human blood. But it smells pretty close._ He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "I hope he goes easy on you." She winced. _Oh no!_ Her mind shot through his. She started to shake uncontrollably.

Edward continued to walk through the door frame and into the kitchen. If Edward wasn't so curious he would have let them talk in privacy, but he was, so he listen closely to their conversation. He was truly worried for the girl. He had only gotten that look once; when he lost control once. It was the worst day of his life. If Edward didn't know any better, she had gotten the 'look' more than once.

Jaiden knew Edwards 'gift', so why did he send him out of the living room? Maybe it was to spare the embarrassment of the young girl. It _makes no difference, _Edward thought, _I could still hear them._

He sat on one of the kitchen seats and listened closely.

"I got the game you wanted." the young girl said still shaking. What ever was about to happen, she knew what it was, and she was terrified. "The store said you needed to renew your membership soon, they also would like you to come in for a competition again. They really like it when you come and help them-"

"Shut up" Jaiden cut her off. He said it in a whisper, grinding his porcelain teeth "I could smell it once you came in." He took a step closer to her shaking body. "You took too long to get back. I thought something happened to you." He kept taking little step towards her. "But it just so happens that _you _happened to someone else!" He punched the hand that didn't have the juice box in it, on the wall. The make a dent in the wood next to him. "Do you even CARE what you are doing to them?!?" He was yelling now, " Did you know her life?!? Her reason!?!?"

"I-I-I...I don't ..." she stammered on, shaking more than she was before. She could sense the venom dripping from Jaiden's voice.

"No!" he continued to scream, "You KILLED the person! Ended its life! You don't even care?!? " The girls tears started to pour down her cheeks. _Tears?_ Edward thought,_ How could she cry?_ It seemed as the tears she was shedding was fueling his old friend's anger.

"I'm...I'm sor... I" she couldn't get the right words out of her mouth.

Jaiden gave another squeeze to the battered juice box and threw it at her face. If she was a human it would have immediately left a bruise. _Okay, so she's not a human_. Edward finalized. Jaiden slapped her across the face with his blood tainted hand leaving a streak of it all over her face.

"Do I have to remind you everyday?!?" he paused for a second taking in a deep breath. "Get out of my sight," he said calmly, "You disgust me." he pointed to the long hallway on the other side of the room that led to the rooms. The girl took the invitation and ran off to what Edward thought was her room. Once Edward heard Jaiden plop back on the couch he walked in slowly.

"Don't you think That was a bit harsh?" He said blankly. "You never treated me like that" He said remembering one of the worst days of his life.

"You never caused so many problems," he sighed picking up his PS2 control. Edward stood in front of the TV so his friend could pay attention to him and not his lousy game. Jaiden tried to look around him but gave up "I made her, she has lived with me for her whole existence yet she still comes home with that awful scent."

"May I speak with her?" Edward asked calmly and politely.

"Do what you want. I don't care." Jaiden stared into the golden eyes as if waiting for something. With the permission Edward walked away from the TV and walked down the hallway. He quickly heard the game his old friend was playing start up again and the clicking on the control.

He walked up to the room that quite sobs were coming from. The pained thoughts of the girl whispered across his mind. He put his hand, quietly, on the door knob and creped inside.

A wave of blood hit him like a slap to the face. _What the-_ he thought. He looked around and saw her sitting on her vanity with her head tucked low. His eyes drifted to the floor and noticed a pool of blood under the chair. He walked in completely and shut the door. He noticed the girl was cutting her arms and blood was oozing out of them.

_Go and drink it, Edward_ Kade whispered suductivley.

_Fucking-A Kade!!!!! Leave the poor boy alone!!!! He can't help her if you in his mind all day_. Élan screamed clutching onto the collar of the little demon.

_Guys can you go away now. Come back when I'm done talking to her okay?_ Edward said calmly hoping it would work.

_Fine!! Be like that Edward!!_ Kade protested. Élan grabbed the little demon in Edwards mind and pulled him into the dark oblivion that is his conscience.

The girl continued to cut herself deep and inhale the aroma that was her own blood. Edward was confused out of his mind. The girl's blood was sweet, like human blood. It wasn't like any vampire blood he had ever smelled. Hers was sweet, but not tempting, like flowers. Just a nice smell.

He walked closer to her grabbing any towel he could find and crouched low baside her and placed it over the many cuts on her arm. She gasped at the sight of him. "What-"

"Why are you doing this?" Edward cut in before she could ay anything. The girl just looked back to the floor and sighed, helplessly.

* * *

**_Authors note: Yeah Jaiden seems like an ass.. but what can you say...he has been tring to teach Charlotte to not drink blood... lol ...Thats what he thinks tee hee...(evil laugh) wait and see the true story lol... review and tell me if you like it so far.. im having the most fun with this story!!! lol yay!!!! Review please.XD_**


	4. Charlotte

_**Name of story: Temptation **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Authoress: They smart pretty amazing ...Cat!!! (walks out blowing kisses to everyone) **_

_**Disclaimer: Aha!! now people are starting to get into my story cougheightpeoplecough ...but yea!! woot!! little by little Cat ...patience and you will own the world!!!! muahahahahaaha!! (Stephene Meyer comes and drags hysterical Cat out of room and into a nice white bouncy room) **_

_**Authors note: Btw... there are a lot of people begging me to keep Bella and Edward together... I'm not sure if I should make my fans suffer or please them...I'm still undecided (evil laugh) **_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward kneeled in silence as he tried to tend to her wounds. The question he had asked earlier was still unanswered but he didn't push it. Anyway, he was a complete stranger. After a while in silence, most of the shallow cuts had already stopped bleeding but the other, much deeper cuts, were being very persistent.

"Don't tell him I do this," she whispered, breaking the long silence, "He would be furious." She continued to stare at her knees.

Edward let go of the towel and wrapped his pale fingers around her chin to make her eyes meet his, "I will not tell him but you must explain what your intentions were." He said softly glad for the conversation he didn't want to start. He stared into the deep blue orbs in front of him being mesmerized by their beauty. She softly took her face out of his cupped hands and dug through a drawer next to her. She brought out a cream and squeezed its contents into the other hand. She removed the towel and smeared it on the open cuts. The medicine seemed to make every cut vanish instantly, only leaving a blood mark from where the deep cuts once laid.

"I'm different, Edward." She put the cream away, but Edward could not take his eyes of the "magic" that happened before his eyes. "Jaiden does not understand that." His eyes were torn away when the girl just stood up and started to clean the bloody scene around her. He looked at her, eyeing her smooth movements as she moved around the room fluidly. She was so graceful and beautiful.

"Can you look the other way while I change clothes?" She said not even looking at Edward.

"Would you rather I leave the room?"

"No, its okay. I'll be quick." She rummaged through her clothes and began unzipping the jeans she was wearing. His eyes remained to the tan midriff that was exposed. His mind told him to look away but his body told him otherwise. She slipped out of her jeans and threw them to a corner of the room. She began to take off her shirt and threw that to the same corner. She was not bent over looking through her closet for another pair of clothes in a thin pair of underwear and a blue bra. Her tan skin was enchanting Edward. _I've never seen a girl so beautiful_. he thought. _Bella!_ he reminded himself. A sharp pain hit his 'heart'. It hurt him just thinking about her. How could he just leave her in the forest alone, to cry over him?

He looked at the wall opposite to the young girl, feeling guilty for looking at another person that was not Bella. A while past and he heard the girl slipping into some clothes and foot steps coming closer.

"You could look now." She said sitting on the bed next to the door. "by the way, my name is Charlotte." she smiled and motioned for Edward to come sit next to her.

"You did not bite a human?" he said, cutting to the details.

"Thanks for the name, but, no, I have...never...tasted human blood." she raised her head to the ceiling, admiring the woodwork. Edward was confused, how could a vampire NEVER taste human blood?

"Why don't you tell him?" he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"He would get more upset." she said flatly.

"Why?" curiosity kept striking him again. This was the weirdest vampire he had ever seen.

"He was the one that made me." She paused and looked into Edwards golden eyes, "He hates me for not being able to understand me. He doesn't know how I work and is even more upset at me for getting hurt so often." She smiled at him and looked back up to the ceiling. "if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I mean, in my room. Did you smell my blood out side, and what is your name?" she looked at her hands and started to fiddle with her finger tips.

"Edward." he said calmly, "and no I didn't smell it outside, I just felt bad for how he treated you. I know how it's like." He shoved the memory of that day aside. "I didn't know you would take it to extremes like that." he paused again in the silence. She was not going to speak so he just asked the question he was so eager to find the answer to, "Why did you do that to yourself?" he brought it up again for about the second time.

"I would not have killed myself. I'm not stupid. I can only die with a puncture to the heart. Not of blood loss." _What?!_? Edward thought "But I make myself bleed because... the smell...it calms me." She looked to the window, looking at the forest illuminated by the bright sun.

Edward let the subject slid. He now knew what the smell did. It calmed him. The sweet fragrance made him feel relaxed. He knew what the feeling was so he let it slide. "May I ask you a few questions? I hope you're not offended by them."

Charlotte was snapped out of her trance and looked into the golden eyes. "Sure, but if I don't like the question, I wont answer it. okay?" she smiled a brilliant smile. Edward loved the smile. She looked so happy and calm, not hiding anything. She was confident.

"Of course." He thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to ask his question "What are you?" he said, lacking another way to say it.

Her confident smile vanished in a heart beat and she looked at him with a sad face.

_Way to go, dumbass!!_ Kade came in. guilt washed over Edward like a tidal wave.

_Weak point, Edward!! Change subject now!! _He thought, but Charlotte opened her mouth to respond.

* * *

Authors note: Cliff hanger!!!!!! Woot!!!! I love them!!! 

Thank you to the reviews that finally reviewed. It's only about 8 but I hope that number goes up as I keep posting more of these awesome stories. Some of you guys will hate me in a few chapters, and a lot of people have said that they want Bella and Edward to be together. Others say that she should burn in hell (cough cough illi cough!!) so if I get 20 reviews saying that Bella should stay with Edward then it shall be that if not I will do what was truly intended. I'm sorry I'm forcing you guys to review but I really need to know what my readers want.

Edit: okay there have only been 5 people that say edward is for bella, 1 that says she should burn in hell, and liike 3 that say they dont care and its my choice. Those of you bella and edward lovers better start telling me or else its ALL up to me (evil laugh) ohh and the deadline for this is only a chapter away so...hurry ur little butt up my loves. cuz by next weekend you better have decided... lol love you guys (normal laugh) you guys rock... and for the people still reading this part...i love you more than the people that dont read the authors notes. they shall burn in hell(evil laugh...grabs a torch)


	5. Moonlit Confessions

_**Na**__**me of story: Temptation **_

_**Chapter 5 Moonlit Confessions **_

_**Authoress: THE REVIEW AND SLEEP DEPRIVED QUEEN!!! **_

_**Authors note: this chapter is the longest and it's the last before the 'good' stuff (wink wink if you know what I mean) comes in. So read and review. Update me on the poll. And tell me if anything I confusing to you, cuz I think it's a bit confusing D Love you guys a lot and thank you to my lovely and smart and beautiful reviewers!!! I love you all!! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Her mouth was open as if to say something. She closed it back up and looked into the golden eyes. Hurt was bulging out of her eyes._ Why did you say that?_ He thought to himself. He placed a chilled hand on her and gently rubbed the top with his thumb.

"Look," he said, "you don't have to yell me. If you are not comfortable with telling me then that's okay. But just remember," C_ome on, Edward, More sympathy! More compassion! Feel it!!_ Élan almost screamed. "I'm here for you. I'll listen... to your problems. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Your gift is to read minds, right?" she whispered. He stopped in his path.

"I could hear thoughts, yes." he answered. End it there, Edward, don't be nosy. He thought. He put his hand on the door knob when a slight whisper crossed his mind. "Thank you" it said. He smiled and walked out of the room, closing it behind him. He walked to the living room and stooped at the doorframe, leaning on it.

"Is she being the big baby she always has been?" Jaiden said continuing to play his game.

"You know, you shouldn't be so hard on her. She's a good kid."

"Don't tell me how to treat my own creation."

"Why do you-" Jaiden cut him off.

"If you're going to stay here, you could have the room, 2nd to the right. I don't want to hear what you were about to say; so you are excused, Edward." the whole time his eyes didn't even shift from the TV.

Edward shrugged off the subject and walked to the room he was given.

That night, Edward was lying on the bed he had no use for just staring at the ceiling. There were invisible marks he stared daggers at with his full fledged boredom. All he could think about was the beautiful young girl in the next room. He was resisting the urge for a long time now and his marble muscles ached at having them so tense. After hours of lying motionless on the bed he finally got up and looked out the window.

The night sky was perfect. The forest had a nice glow the moon gave off and the sky had billions of stars glowing brightly throughout the whole night. In forks he couldn't usually see the stars because the massive amount of clouds in the sky, but he did occasionally see them and they brought out the kid inside of him.

He quietly opened the window and slipped outside, taking in the beautiful night breeze. Was walked to one of the trees and climbed it at lightning speed. He grabbed a thick branch, and threw it across the forest quickly chasing it. He laughed as he did this for about an hour and until he felt like it was midnight.

He walked at a normal pace back to the cabin and stopped once he got there and saw someone on the roof. It was a girl with a thin silky dress. Her blonde hair glowed in the moonlight as she stood atop the wooden roof, staring at the moon. The girl started to twirl around on the roof, majestically dancing to the hum of an ancient song that filled the night. The anonymous dancer continued to sway her body in a perfect flow, barely missing the edge of the roof.

Edward stealthy climbed the roof and stood behind the girl. Once the girl turned around, Edwards jaw dropped. It was Charlotte. Her eyes were closed as she continued to twirl around. He sat on the roof, just behind her and watched, not saying a word. Not interrupting the beauty.

She stopped humming and looked up towards the sky. "You're so different, yet beautiful. People love you for your looks, but do they love you for what you are?" She asked the moon. Edward shifted in his seat on the uncomfortable beams. The wood make a creaking sound and Charlotte snapped her head around covering her body that was only in a thin nightgown. Her cheeks picked up a red tint as she noticed who it was.

"Hi, Edward!" she blushed even brighter and smiled brightly waving one free hand while the other still covered her breasts.

"Hello, Charlotte. What are you doing here?"

Charlotte sat on the roof and slung her legs over the edge. "I like full moons."

"Oh, what were you humming? It was very pretty. And, your dancing was beautiful." Edward commented, feeling awkward. Charlotte turned and blushed even brighter.

"Thank you. The song is and old lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby."

"Oh, when was that? It sounds old."

She giggled and turned completely to face him. "It's not very old. My mom got it from my grandmother and she wrote it in Latin."

Curiosity hit him again, "How old are you?" he asked.

She smiled again, "Twenty. You?"

"Ninety." He said as if ashamed. "Wait so- you're new."

"Yes, I was changed about four years ago."

"So your mom is still here?" he asked, curiosity pulsing through every vein.

"She died two years ago." She looked at her fingers and looked as if she were about to cry. "Out of hatred for me." Edward was speechless. She continued, "She was stuck in an insane asylum for believing in vampires, after I told her I was one. She attacked me with a wooden stick and wore garlic around her neck. I loved her though, but then she began to hate me for being a 'demon'. Then she died, I don't know how, but I asked the place she was held at and they said she died. I didn't cry. I couldn't." she was on the verge of tears. Edward moved closer and placed a hand on hers.

"It not your fault, you know," he comforted her, "It just happens and we can't do anything about it. It's okay." He hugged her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you know why I'm different from everyone?" She asked, her voice clearing up.

"You're a vampire. You're supposed to be different from every one." He smiled at the obvious response.

"No," she pulled away, "Why I'm even different from vampires. Well, I don't know exactly what I am, but I know I'm different. I don't _need_ blood." she said, staring into the deep golden eyes. "I like it but I don't _need_ it like Jaiden."

"How?" he couldn't believe it. How could a vampire live without blood? "How long can you live without it?"

She's not a vampire! Suck her dry! Kade shouted

"As long as I want. The longest I have gone without it was a tear. When I first, changed." she said still smiling. She continued after seeing Edward's confused expression change to shock. "It's weird. I don't know why I'm different, I just am." She paused and looked back at the moon. "Can you sleep?" She asked, staring straight into his eyes.

The question caught Edward off guard but he laughed at the thought. The last time he had slept was almost a century ago. "No, I can't" he stopped laughing when he didn't hear her chiming voice ring through the night.

"I have to. I actually _need_ to sleep or I don't have energy to move; like a human."

"Are you even a vampire? There has to be a reason why you could sleep." He thought deeply. He had no clue.

"Edward," she said softly, grabbing his hand and wrapping it around her waist, grabbing the other and placing it over her chest. Edward's nerves were going wild. He had only gotten this close to Bella.

"Yes." He managed to choke out with out his nervous voice being revealed. She got even closer until their faces were really close and their breaths mingled. "My heart beats." she said and pulled away, her laughter lighting up the night. Edward let out a quiet sigh of relief. _Thank goodness!_ He thought _Wait - WHAT! _

"How des that happen?" he asked "I mean your dead"

"I told you I was different." she said calming down. "Jaiden told me he made a mistake in converting my body, blah blah, I don't know. But I've wanted to find out what my gift is, if I even have one." She looked into Edwards eyes.

A cold breeze swept in and Charlotte shivered at the decrease in temperature. Edward scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned on his hard chest and closer her eyes.

_Say something nice, Edward! She's in your hands and I know u like her._ Élan said calmly.

_I do not!_ He thought refusing

_Oh please! I'm in your fucking mind! I know what you want. Just tell her something nice_ he said convincingly

_Or you could just suck her dry_ Kade chimed in

_No_ he thought flatly

_Why do you only listen to Élan! That fucking queer is too hippie like. Love man peace_. Kade said perfectly imitating a hippie.

_Fuck you, Kade._ Élan said leaving Edward with his own thoughts.

"Your not different," Edward said soothingly, "You're special"

She curled up closer to him and whispered into his mind _Thank you._

Her breathing steadied out and Edward picked her up with no trouble at all, and crept her back into her room. He placed her on the bed and watched her, as he used to watch Bella. He stayed next to her, sitting on her vanity stool and watched her chest rise and fall steadily, remembering Bella.

* * *

Authors note: omg ... my friend tiffany is sort of my B.e.t.a but... yea she fixed like a few words... does that count?? Don't forget that if I post the 6th chapter and I don't have 20 reviews that say they want Bella to stay with eddy then you're screwed! Sorry for this chapter... it has no juice stuff just info and stuff but once the poll is wrapped up... Man does the juiciness come in!!!!!! So reviews ...tell me what you think and help out with the poll. 

Updated Poll status:

Bella and Edward-9

Anyone but Bella-1

I don't give a damn-10


	6. The Bite

**_Name of story: Temptation _**

**_Chapter 6 The Bite _**

**_Authoress::cowers in a dark corner:: I don't want to say who I am... _**

**_Fans:::holding torches and pitch fork:: we already know who you are Cat!!! Get your ass out here!!! _**

**_Authoress::cringes:: i'm not here::nervous laugh::_**

**_Fans: if you don't come out we'll stop reading!!! _**

**_Authoress: What!!!::sobs:: okay you guys have to vote then. _**

_**Authors note: Btw... I am getting death threats to keep Bella and eddy together and I have decided that...ill give you one more chapter for the poll to end... (Evil grin)...but I'm really mad that people don't like Charlotte... I liked her... but remember that you guys need to give me 20 No's!! I have 9...so you need to tell your friends to come and say no or YES!!! Come on!! Someone say yes!!!!! I want Charlotte and Eddy but...**PEOPLE** ARE GOING TO STOP READING!!!!!!And **SOMEONE** actually said they'll stop reading sooo...(sigh) yeah...BUT I'll solely rely my answer on the poll ...SO...YEAH... (Evil laugh)** **btw I just noticed that every chapter had gone up in words... lol like (ch1-1057 ch2-1108 ch3-1229 ch4-1348 ch5-1824 ch6-1863)ha!! crazy!** _

**_

* * *

_**

The memories flooding back into his mind were driving him on the verge of insanity, while he watched the perfect vampire sleep peacefully on her soft bed. He wanted to speak with her but he was scared. He was having weird feeling he couldn't understand for himself. Every time he looked into the sparkling blue eyes his stomach would churn. He refused to admit that he liked it but deep in his mind he knew he did have feelings for the blonde.

As he continued to watch her until he noticed her face was cringing with pain. She started to thrash in her bed, throwing the covers and the floor.

"No!! Stop!! I don't want this!! Please..." she started to scream in her sleep. She continued to thrash in her sleep.

Edward used his gift to seep into her mind. "Forgive me for the intrusion." he whispered to her, seeping deeper into her thoughts; her dream.

* * *

A dark face covered in shadows threw her into the wall, taking his shirt off aggressively. 

"Please don't do this." Charlotte whispered suppressing tears that begged to come out. The man continued to come closer to her stripping off his clothes, staring death into her eyes. Once his pant were off her slid off his boxers revealing a painfully erect member.

The man continued to slowly make his way to her shivering body. She curled to the floor, continuing to shiver uncontrollably on the floor, holding her knees to her chest.

"Please, don't do this. I didn't know you were here. I thought- I didn't- please, not again." she begged, holding her knees tighter.

The mysterious man grabbed her arm, pulling her up and holding her to the wall with one hand while the other was occupied taking of the young girls' pants. Her tears she had tried to keep away were now pouring out as she hiccupped to breathe. Once the girls' pants and underwear were ripped off, he threw her to the bed next to them, as if she was a doll. She tried to cover up her privates but he got to her first.

Her opened her legs and placed his erection on her entrance. She shivered and the tears came out with a heavier pour. He held her legs open with both hands and slowly entered her. She thrashed wildly willing him to stop. She continued to cry and tell.

Edward started to pull away from the dream to awaken her from this horrid dream. But before he could completely leave and scared and painful yell filled his mind. "Stop! Father!!"

* * *

He snapped back from the dream and shook the shivering girl. She was not waking up. He placed his hand on her cheek and shouted, " Charlotte!" 

The young girls' eyes bolted open and bit into the boys' wrist, not sucking the blood but more like letting a cold liquid in. Pain shot up through his arm. The feeling of a flame engulfed his hand. He ripped his hand from her grasp and clutched onto his wrist. He fell to the floor feeling a pain he had not felt since he changed.

Charlotte fully awakened and noticed and screaming Edward on her floor. Edward continued to scream from the agonizing pain rushing through his veins. The cold liquid continued to rush through his arm slowly.

_Ba-dum _

Edwards's heart beat. He grabbed his chest and screamed louder. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Charlotte panicked and rushed to his side.

"What's wrong? Edward tell me! What's going on?!?" She rambled on looking for what was causing so much pain to a vampire. She spotted Edwards wrist and pulled it from him. Blood was gushing out of it and what looked like snake venom was around the wound. She looked at it and the only way she thought she could save him came to his mind. _I need to take it out of his system_. She thought. She carefully placed her lips on the wound and begun to suck out the venom with some of his blood.

_Ba-dum _

His arm grabbed harder into his chest, breaking the skin. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed softer than before but still really loud. She continued to suck out his blood tasting for venom. The venom tasted sweet and tasted familiar to her. Once she could only taste is blood she stopped and removed her fangs from his wrist.

Edward panted loudly still clutching onto his chest waiting for the painful sting to return to his chest. Once he waited for a few minutes and his heart stopped beating he let go and continued to pant loudly. Charlotte just stared at him painfully, trying to settle her stomach. The blood was churning it wildly, making her want to throw up.

Edward's breathing slowed and he looked to his side, looking at Charlotte grabbing her knees. He propped himself with one hand; the other still lightly pulsing with pain. He continued to move towards her wincing in pain when his wrist moved slightly. Once he was close to her he stopped and looked at her face. She was sweating and holding her knees tightly. Her mouth was slightly open gasping for breath.

" Charlotte," He croaked his throat raw from yelling. She pushed him away and ran out of the room, her damp hair swaying behind her. Edward stood up and trudged over to the bathroom where he heard gagging and her empting her stomach. Once he heard he stop and turn on the faucet he walked in.

" Charlotte, I-"

"Don't," he was cut off, "This is my fault. I guess we're not supposed to drink our own kind's blood." she forced a laugh.

"Look, you saved me, I think." He said as he rubbed her back while she rinsed her mouth of the blood she just coughed up.

"I don't know what happened. I wake up and you're screaming. I couldn't think of anything else to do. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to. You did the right thing. But, what confuses me is that your bite did this to me." He said walking after her to the kitchen.

"My bite?" she stopped in her track. She took his hand and cleared the wound with her thumb. She gasped when she brushed over the wound and took a few steps back.

"What?" his confusion pilling up. She fell to the floor and started to tear again. " Charlotte, what's going on?"

"I- did this to you. I almost... I don't know, but your ...warm." she pointed an accusing finger at him.

He smiled and touched his wrist unconsciously. Heat radiated off of the wound, like a human. It was warm and soft. It was a small patch, but it was there. If she would have left him there. He would be mortal, and normal. He could kiss Bella without hurting her. A human.

"Your...gift...it's amazing." Edward said staring at his bloody wrist. Half of him wanted to be bitten again, but the other half made more sense. He would be mortal, and fragile. He decided it wasn't worth it.

"Amazing?" she asked picking up a blood box and walking past him to her room. Edward followed obediently. "You call a gift that causes unbearable pain amazing? Something's wrong with you Edward." She entered her room and got the cream from her vanity.

"Well I think the fact that you can make the dead live is pretty amazing. Your one of a kind." she sat him down on the bed where the sheets had been thrown off. She rubbed the cream over the wound and it quickly vanished. "What is that?" He asked, again mesmerized by the magic.

"Something Jaiden gave me. He would get upset that I hurt myself so much so he made this for me." She smiled and put the cream away and sat next to Edward.

" Charlotte," He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He had a love triangle going on and he couldn't choose. He also was not intending to lead her on in any way, which didn't work so well since he DID like her. "I don't know how to say this but," He was cut of by a finger that was laid on his lips.

Charlotte moved in closer to him; their breathes mingling. If Edward had a heart it would be beating wildly. She got closer and took off her finger replacing it with soft, cold lips.

Edward was filled with passion, lust. He hadn't kissed anyone in a long time, and he knew he wouldn't hurt her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and returned the kiss.

Reality hit him hard a few seconds after. _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought. He ripped his lips from the young girls and stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing?" He said to her backing away from her with a scared expression. _What have I done? _

_

* * *

_

_**Authors note: OMFG!!! I can't believe I just read that!! I'm such a bitch to my readers...lol ok for all of you Bella and Eddy people...I COULD STILL MAKE HIM GO TO HER!!!!! Jeez. And just to clear things up. I like Bella and Eddy together but I just wanted to try something different from all the other twilight/newmoon fic's. You know DIFFERENT!!! But people hate different so remember the poll!!! This is the last chapter where you could do the poll so...VOTE!!! Bella and Eddy... Charlotte and Eddy... or it's completely up to me...The WRITER!!!!! Lol love you guys... btw guys next weekend is the deadline for the poll since i will be typing it then so... cast your votes quickly!! **_

**_Here's the update on the poll... _**

**_Eddy and Bella-14 _**

**_Charlotte and Eddy-6 _**

**_I don't give a damn!!-9 _**

**_Edit: GUYS THE POLL IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED!!!!! THE POLL ENDED IN (GO TO HELL BELLA..8) (I REALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN...19) AND ...(DRUM ROLL) (BELLA AND EDWARD...19) IM RALLY SORRY GUYS ILL MAKE THE STORY THE BEST IT CAN BE AND IF IN THE END I THINK THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER THEN I WILL BUT NOW IT IS COMPLETLY UP TO ME! SORRY GUY...I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING.. AND BTW ...EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER REAL SOON!_**


	7. Loving Too Much

_**Story name: Temptation **_

_**Chapter 7 Loving Too Much**_

_**Disclaimer: I went back to Steph's house to ask her if I can screw Edward... she laughed at me and pressed a little red button and now mean looking dogs are running after me...help... **_

_**Authors note: okay, here we go...now this might get a little confusing and I know it's not how Steph would have written it but...IT'S MY STORY!!!! I COULD DO WHATEVER THE F I WANT WITH IT!!! Lol any ways I'm really sorry for the people that probably want to rip my face off (bit too graphic??? I think so...sry) but yes the rumors are true... you guys did not get up to 20 votes for Bella and Edward so it is completely up to me if I want to keep them together or screw around with them... so don't get so mad and continue reading the story... love ya!!! **_

_**(Point of view: Bella) **_

_**

* * *

**_

It's been two months since she had been crying non-stop. Edward had been her life and she couldn't stop thinking about him, but during the last week she had found two motorcycle and had been spending a lot of time with Jacob to fix them.

Jacob was sweet and funny; she liked him a lot but she couldn't love him. He was like a best friend.

"Now can you please tell me why you want this bike fixed so badly?" Jacob asked, screwing a screw into something unknown in the motorcycle. Jacobs's hands moved swiftly and there wasn't much Bella could do to help him fix the bike, so she just watched.

She sighed and answered the same lie she had told him millions of time before, "Just the adrenaline rush, Jacob. I've told you this before." the real reason she wanted the bike to be fixed so badly was so she could sneak out of Forks and find her love. The chances of her actually finding him were slim, but she needed to.

"You know, I find that very hard to believe. You seem to be spacing out a lot lately," He said, casting a worried glance in her direction.

"Jacob, I don't want to talk about this. I just have a lot on my mind right now, okay?" she stared at the magic that was his hands moving swiftly through the little parts of the bike. She was dazed.

"Well, okay. I don't think it's healthy to keep your emotions locked inside of you," Bella let out a moan, "But i'll let it slid." He smiled and got up of the floor, wiping his oil stained hands with a dirty rag. He turned to her and smiled again, even brighter "We could go riding tomorrow, if you can. It should be safe." he grabbed an open can of coke and chugged the rest of its contents down.

"I can't wait." She smiled; she was going to leave forks once she could ride her newly fixed motorcycle. She looked out of the garage door and noticed it was already dark. "I should go. She said, getting off of the hood of an old car in the small garage. Jacob followed her obediently.

"Yeah, I haven't noticed how dark it has gotten. Charlie will start to worry." He walked her all the way to her truck and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me out, Jacob. Call me tomorrow so we could go out and finally ride them." She said sliding into the car and cranking up the tremendously loud engine.

"Anytime!" he shouted over the engine, "Good night, Bella Swan!" he waved his hand as she drove out of his driveway.

When she got to her house, she slowly opened the door and crept inside, to not wake the already sleeping Charlie. She slipped out of her boots and walked up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her toiletries and headed for the bathroom, to take a much needed shower.

She turned the mirror as she undresses. A pale, lanky girl stood before her. _Edward, I need you!_ She thought. She turned the cold and hot water equally to give a nice warm flow of water. She climbed inside and let the warm water caress her skin. Tears joined the warm water and flowed in unison as she closed her eyes and cried, yet again. This was going to be yet another restless night.

The next morning, the sun shone through her bedroom window, which was rare for Forks, as she sat up in her bed, squinting, and rubbing the back of her hand on her cheeks to remove the dry tears of the previous night. She got up and noticed that she had woken up with bags under her eyes, again, from lack of sleep. She gathered all her toiletries and trudged herself to the bathroom.

Once she had finished her morning routine, she met up with Charlie downstairs, which had made her breakfast. She smiled at his attempt to make breakfast and felt kind of guilty for leaving him. She grabbed a cup of orange juice from the refrigerator and sat in front of her almost burnt eggs and crispy toast. She ate it up quickly and had another one of her awkward conversations with Charlie.

The phone rang and her heart almost skipped a beat. She scrambled up to her feet and picked it up. Charlie had left the room to position himself in front of the TV.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hello, Bella?" the voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Jacob! What's up?" she said, trying to hide her excitement.

"I was just wondering when you wanted to come out and ride."

"Well, whenever you're ready. I'm super exited!" she couldn't keep her excitement back anymore.

"Awesome! I'll be waiting for you." He replied

"I'll be there in a few minutes." they both hung up and she ran around her room picking up her purse and car key. She bolted down the stairs and out of the door, making sure to lock it, yelling over her shoulder "Bye, Charlie! I'll be with Jacob!" All she could hear was an "okay!" before her loud engine roared to life.

* * *

After several hours of trying, she was finally getting the hang of it. Once she got moving she was like a pro, but when it came to stopping, the bike would rattle and tip over, leaving her legs bruised and a running Jacob screaming an "Are you okay, Bella?!" Then she would laugh and try again. The time she had with Jacob was fun, but not enough to stop her on her journey to find Edward. 

When the sun set, they finished up and went out for dinner. She then dropped Jacob off with his own bike, keeping hers, and went home. When she got there, she hid the bike in a few bushes and ran into the house. When she noticed Charlie sleeping she gathered some of the cans from the kitchen and shoved them into a backpack, along with another pair of clothes. She then got a sheet of printer paper and sat on the kitchen table and wrote:

_Dear Charlie, _

_Please do not get mad, but I have left Forks. Do not come find me, for the likelihood of encountering me  
would be slim. I have left to clear my mind and find my true love. He is out there, and even though you  
despise him, I can not live with out him. I love you father and I will come back when I find him. Please do not  
worry. I will be fine._

_Love, Your Isabella Swan _

Once she finished her letter, she folded it and placed it in the middle of the kitchen table. She went over to Charlie and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before she slipped out of her house and locked the door.

She grabbed the bike that was nicely hidden behind the bushes and walked with it for a few blocks to not let the sound of the engine wake Charlie up. Once she was far enough, she started the engine and rode off into the night, on the only road leading out of Forks. She would ride and ride into the night until she finds her love.

* * *

_**Authors note: I hope this wasn't really boring...well...now the drama starts!!!! Or maybe the chapter after...I'm not sure yet...and for you people that don't know what happened with Edward and Charlotte... Patience my loves ... the time will come when you know all. Well review and tell me what you think...Wait till the story unravels and you will love me!!!!! (Fans grab my collar and shoves happy cat into comp) "Write!!" they say. "Fine, you persistent ass holes!!!" I reply. Lovin ya!! I would be nothing without you!!**_


	8. Tempting Temptation

_**Story name: Temptation **_

_**Chapter 8 Tempting Temptation **_

_**Disclaimer: I threw a steak to the dogs chasing me but they have been trained well...I'm still running and Steph is laughing on her porch at my excuse for running. **_

_**Authors note: Okay people...here I go again...writing ch8... wow...EIGHT chapters!!! Crazy... anywayz...hope you like it!! Okay many people will want to kill me for this chapter but...PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ!!!! PLEASE!!(GET ON MY KNEES)PLEEEEEEASE... LOL Cat out! **_

_**(Point of view: Edward) **_

_**

* * *

**_

Avoiding people have never been so hard, especially when you really want to be with the person. The depths of his mind have been clouded with thoughts of Charlotte, thanks to Élan, and the fighting in his head had been increased 100 times. He had been sitting in his room for almost a month after the surprise he had in Charlotte's room. All he had been doing was listening to the voices in his head scream at each other non-stop and he continued to stroke with warm patch on his wrist.

_Why the hell do you want Eddy to be with that bitch!_ Kade screamed

_Because he loves her! That's why! Don't you see that? Kade?!? You're so blind! That's all this poor boy could think about!_ Élan screamed back.

_Who cares!! I personally think that he should seduce her and suck her dry! Her blood smells so sweet! _

_Why are you thinking about BLOOD at a time like THIS!!!! _

Edward continued to listen, for the first time not chiming them out. If he was going to spend time away from Charlotte he needed company; even if it was the most annoying company he could get.

A quiet tap sounded from the door as if someone was knocking. Élan and Kade shut up when they heard it too. Edwards's insides were spinning. He cringed at the thought of it being Charlotte. He slowly made his way to the door, trying to listen to who it might be. He sensed someone but he could not go into the persons mind. He crept open the door and looked through the little opening and saw Charlotte, head hanging low and puffy eyes.

He slammed the door and took a deep breath. The one person he didn't want to be there _was_ there. He took another deep breath and heard a slight knock on the door, like the one before. His nerves were going wild, pounding on every wall of his body. _Should I open the door??_ He asked himself _yes...wait no...Yes! No!_ Ohh god he was going insane. His hand moved by it self and opened the door slowly again looking at the sad girl. He should talk to her, he owed her that much.

He opened the door completely and stood aside for her to enter. She didn't move.

" Charlotte?" He whispered his throat scratchy from not talking for so long.

She started to shiver and a sparkling drop of liquid hit the floor. Tears. Her shoulders started to shake and her grip her arms tightened.

" Charlotte..." Guilt swept over him and he now questioned why he avoided her for so long. When he saw her beauty, he couldn't help but fall right back in love with her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed his own body up against hers enjoying the nice connection between them both. She rested her head on his bare marble shoulder and he soon felt her tears lightly dabbing his cool skin.

"Edward," she said breaking the long silence, "I'm sorry." she said pulling away from his gentle hold. When she pulled away, he felt lonely and like he was missing something.

"Don't be. It is my fault, I'm sorry. I...overreacted." he looked down and she looked up into his golden eyes. He stared back into her dazzling blue orbs and became enchanted. He brought her close to his body once more, faces a foot apart. Lust over flowed him, or maybe even something more. He leaned in closer, nerves thrashing violently through out her body, as he gently placed his cold lips on hers. He let out a quiet moan. He felt a warm tongue brush his bottom lip and let out another gentle moan.

He picked her up and entered his dark room, closing the door behind him.

"Edward..." she whispered, the tears on her face drying up. He just soaked in the smell of this beautiful young woman in his hands and mumbled and "mmhmmm?" She continued, "I'm sorry." She rested her head on his bare marble shoulder once more and smiled.

He pushed her away holding on to her shoulders smiling, looking into deep blue orbs and for the first time, thought of naughty things to do with her, but he didn't know what to do, or how to do it. So he just rested her on his useless bed and grabbed her hands.

Charlottes tears had vanished and all was left was a hurt expression still on her face. "Edward," she whispered again.

" Charlotte, I need you to explain a feeling. I'm not very good at those." He said, staring into the deep blue eyes.

"What is it?"

He laid on the bed and brought her with him, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, taking in the smell, and every feature he could possible get. "What does love feel like?" he asked.

She was shocked. She hadn't expected that question. Just a few minutes ago she had thought he hated her. He had run off so quickly that day, and locked himself in his room and hadn't come out, not even to get some sun. She wondered what he would be doing in there all alone, and as she did some errands for Jaiden she could not stop thinking about him. It pained her too much to know that she had caused so much pain on a person that she was falling for.

She thought about how to answer it. Everyone feels differently when they fall in love, but you know right off the back that it is love. "I don't know how do answer that, Edward," she replied and quickly regretted her words when she saw his face drop, "When you love someone you just know. You like their company and you enjoy being with them. Like I feel..." her words trailed off as she wanted to take back the last thing. She didn't want to ward him off again like she had before.

Edward felt his 'heart' tingle and he moved his hand up to the younger girls' smooth cheek. "I thought I forgot to love," he paused as he remembered a painful memory, but she continued to listen, staring into the topaz eyes, "when I fled from the only person I cared for that wasn't my family." he stroked her cheek with is thumb and she prompted him to continue, "But when I talk with you, I feel alive again," he let out a sad laugh, and she smiled "I don't know how to say this but, I lo-"

"Don't," she cut him off. He had the look of confusing and rejection plastered all over his face. Those words couldn't have hurt so much in his whole life. "I don't want you to say it yet. I...care for you Edward, a lot, and I don't want you to leave my side." she moved her cheek against his chilled hand and smiled.

"I...care for you too, Charlotte." He whispered onto her lips. He pulled her face closer to her and placed his lips on hers. The temptation of having such sweet blood so close to him, was overwhelming. Kade brought thoughts into his mind he didn't think he could resist any more.

_Edward,_ Kade said in a seductive whisper, _you haven't had much to drink lately. Your thirsty, Edward. Have a drink. _

His tongue sprouted out from is lips and lightly brushed her lips. She opened her mouth, welcoming the invading tongue and adding her own. Her taste was so sweet he was taking his time and loving every moment of it.

_Can't you taste her mouth, and how sweet it is? Just imagine how sweet and warm her blood would be._ He kept insisting.

He rubbed his tongue over the top of the inside of her mouth, savoring the sweet taste and wonderful feeling. He never did this before, and he liked it. He worked his way around her mouth while his hands worked at the fabric separating his body from hers. He slowly removed her shirt, and threw it to the corner. Their lips had separated and he was now sucking on the skin above her jaw line. She let out a quiet whimper and moved her hands over the marble chest.

_The thirst you have is unbearable, isn't it, Edward?_ Kade continued _wouldn't you like to quench that thirst? The sweet blood of an innocent is the only thing that can quench it Edward, Ease your pain._ _Quench your thirst._ Kade continued to insist, and Edward was buying it.

He rolled on top of her moving his hand down from her cheek to her perked up breasts. He held them and Charlotte gasped. He let out a moan and closed his eyes, sliding to her neck. He continued to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin, while his hand moved lower and lower until he reached the top of a pair of jeans. He unbuttoned them and started to slide them off, kissing down her body and stopped just above her navel before sliding back up to her neck.

_That's right, Quench your thirst. _

He continued to suck the sensitive skin, marking the exact point where he could feel her pulse increasing in speed. He put his fangs on the reddened flesh and slowly bit the skin.

When he heard the popping of her skin breaking, his eyes shot open, and his haze completely vanished. He ripped his mouth away from her neck and started at the betraying hands that were attached to him.

Charlotte sat up and covered the little would on her neck. She took a deep breath and touched his leg with her other hand. Edward flinched at the touch and looked up to her eyes.

All she could see was regret and pain in his golden eyes. He stared at her and could not believe what he had just done. "I'm so sorry, Charlotte. I-I-I didn't know...I didn't realize." He was shushed by a soft finger placed on his lips.

"Shhh... you can't hurt me." she said, and a wide smile covered her face. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and took her hand in his.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet." he said reaching out for her shirt, he had removed not too long ago. She slipped in back on and lay on his soft bed.

"We don't have to rush it. We have all of eternity." He laid next to her and she buried her face in his chest and fell asleep. The raked his fingers through her long blonde hair and held her close.

_I.Fucking.Hate.You Kade!!!!!_ He thought to the two bastards in his mind.

Kade fell to his little demon knees and sobbed on the black floor of his conscience. _I was so close!!! _

_Where is Élan!? I need to yell at him too. _

_Help me!_ He heard muffled sound in the background. He saw a tied up Élan wiggling on the floor. The sock in his mouth was pulled out by Kade as he smiled a demon smile. _You fucking Bastard!!!!_ Élan shouted

_Kade, you do that again and I will never feed you again. And, Élan, you let him capture you again and I'll ignore you till the end of time._ He threatened

They both shouted their _no's_ in unison as Edward left them in his conscience, ignoring them and enjoying the wonderful body so close to his.

* * *

Authors note: Don't kill me!!!!! I am mad sick. Coughing everywhere and shivering...I have massive writers block... and I'm going insane!!!!! I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter and for you Bella and eddy people ... delete this chapter from your memory! Lol and r&r and tell me if you liked it?? It was a hard chapter to write and I tried my hardest to post it today. Love all my reviewers and sit tight for the next chapter!!! YAY!! 


	9. New Found Hope

**_Story name: _Temptation **

_**Chapter 9 New Found Hope**_

_**Disclaimer - I have officially trained Steph's dogs and I have them doing my dirty work...(finishes hiding a body in a closet) by the way...Steph still hasn't given my the rights to the twilight characters and I think blue(one of the guard dogs) will have to handle this...(evil grin) **_

_**Authors note: okay I think this chapter is the most confusing... I was confused when I was just writing it...but ...I get confused easily...wierd...okay so I hope you like this chapter and sorry if its not the best but I'm a little sick again and I had a bad week...ohh (grabs a random mic.) I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS OUT THERE... (Tear) I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!... (Where did that mic. come from???)...oh and things with this thing (#) next to them, are little authoresses notes...scroll down to read them. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Point of view: Bella) **_

The steady hum of the motorcycle continued to ring through her ears. The sun has come up and has fallen but she still hadn't stopped. Her determination to find him was too much and she was going to slow to make a good pace. Her eyes started to fall and she knew this time, she had to stop or she would loose her chance of finding him.

She slowed the bike down a bit more and drifted to a grassy area next to the road. The bike began to rattle and she jumped off and landed on the soft grass. (1) She got up and walked to the whining engine and shut it off.

The moon was high above her head and the stars were very bright. She walked over to a tree and lay down, covering herself from the cold with a blanket she brought with her. She stared into the sky and let sleep drift her off into restless sleep. _Edward_ continued to whisper across her mind, tossing and turning she felt lonely and abandoned.

The next morning she was awaken by light droplets falling on her face. She adjusted her eyes to the sudden brightness and stretched her sore muscles. The little droplets started to fall at a faster pace and much thinker than before. It was starting to rain and this couldn't be good.

Bella packed away everything she had taken out the night before and ran over to her bike, resting on the soft grass covered in mildew. She picked in up and kick started it, making the engine roar to life. Once she was ready, she raced down the empty road to continue her journey, her frantic search for her love, in the now heavy rain soaking all her stuff in he back pack and her clothes.

After another two hours of riding, she spotted a black car parked on the side of the road. As she got closer to it, she noticed it was a Volvo with heavily tinted windows. The car looked exactly like Edwards. She slowed he bike down enough to jump of safely and walked over to the abandoned car. It was defiantly _his_ car.Her heart tightened. Edward was so close yet so far.

She dragged her bike to lay it next to his car, hoping it wouldn't get stolen. She could take the bike through the forest, walking would be best. She walked straight into the dark shady forest for the rest of the day scratching her legs and arms, and falling frequently. She didn't know where she was going or if she was even going in the direction of Edward but she kept going.

After two days of walking at a slow pace, she couldn't feel her feet anymore. The rain had soaked her socks and had caused her feet to crack. The constant walking left her legs numb and the lack of sleep kept piling up. Her food supply was running very low causing her to loose as much as fifteen pounds since the start of her journey while her sense of direction was lost in her dream-like haze.

On the third day she decided to take another little break to eat the last of her food. She ate her canned beans while her taste bud tried to reject the foul taste. She fell to the floor with a thump wincing at a quick pain in her head, but the all the pain was gone. The worries and everything the mattered before didn't seem so important anymore. Her limbs lay numb next to her as she faded into complete nothingness.

* * *

**_(Point of view: Jaiden)_**

Now was that time of the month, (2) that time he hated but needed in order to keep control. He took his beast-like stance and sniffed the air for any sign of deer, bear, or anything he could take for his meal. Once the smell of a deer near the water hole hit his senses, his eyes diluted and turned a pitch black color as he sped through the forest in the direction of the innocent animal at lightning speed. He paused behind a tree and watched his prey drink calmly from the water hole. Then he zoomed right next to it and sunk his fangs into its tender neck.

The animal thrashed violently, fear imprinted into its eyes. He drank some of its blood until it stopped thrashing a lay limp in his arms. He detached his mouth and placed a suction tube on the open wound. He sat patiently as the machine he invented sucked the blood out of the deer for him to store in his 'blood' boxes.

Once it was done, he unhooked the machine and strapped it to his back again. He took his beast-like stance again, his eyes turning the pitch black color as before and sniffed the air. A sweet fragrance hit his senses and he sprinted towards it. Searching for the sweet smell, he became intoxicated by it. His senses were ten times more vigilant and everything seemed so prominent. All his senses focused on that one sweet smell.

As he got closer, he noticed the beating of the things heart got slower. He walked at a normal pace and around a tree ready to latch himself onto the injured animal. He walked around the tree and gasped at the sight that lay before him.

A girl, laying on the floor, her brown hair a tangled mess and her arms cut and swollen by her side. The shirt she was wearing was soaked and had a slash on the side. He crouched next to the body, calming himself and observed her. _She got lost in the forest _he thought. The girl was breathing jagged breaths and Jaiden continued to hear her heart beat decrease. This girl was going to die. He suddenly felt bad for her to die in such a harsh way; searching for something she thought was just out of reach. (3)

He brushed the hair out of her face and neck and looked into the young girls beautiful face. He rested his lips on the light pulse in her neck and lightly bit down puncturing the delicate skin.

Just the thought of drinking another human's blood made him want to gag. He let go of her neck and could already see the effects of the venom but noticing her hands clenched into a fist and her breathing more jagged and her face drenched in cold sweats.

He grabbed everything that looked like it belonged to her and pushed it into an empty backpack that lay next to all the contents. He slung the bag across his back and picked up the girl with no trouble at all. With lightning speed and an awesome sense of direction, he made it back to his house in about 5 minutes. (In a normal humans pace it would have taken 30 minutes,) He walked inside it and through the hall way to a vacant room. He placed her in the blankets knowing that soon enough she would feel like she was engulfed in flames. He left her in the room to unload the meal for the month in the pouches. He heard giggling behind him and quiet footsteps approaching.

"Jaiden?" charlotte said walking up to him, a huger smile on her face. "You're home!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I heard you come in and I just wanted to say 'Hi!'" she said overly exited.

He smiles back at her, "Yup! I'm home. I've been out hunting." He said

" Charlotte?" a male voice chimed in through the house, joined with quiet padding on the floor. "Did you tell him?" Edward cam into the kitchen with a slight grin.

"Nope! I wanted you to tell him." she smiled and skipped to her boyfriends. She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and continued to skip away.

"You know, you should show your affection away from me. I still consider her as my daughter." he said with a smug grin.

"I know."

"What is she so exited about?" Jaiden asked, preoccupied with his monthly meal.

"I asked her if she would like to spend a week at a beach house down south." He said feeling guilty for even thinking about leaving him alone in a deserted forest.

"She said yes?" he asked finally turning back around.

He nodded, "She's very exited about it. I just thought it would do her good if she got to see different scenery. Will you be okay with it? We don't have to go."

"No!" Jaiden said. He was truly happy that Edward has grown onto Charlotte. The horrible smell of blood she brought home everyday was now gone and she finally happy. "Go have fun. I found a new 'pet' today."

"I smelled her. She smells familiar but I can't lay a finger on it. I would have never thought the great and wonderful Jaiden would even sink his fangs into human flesh." he said with a mocking smile.

"Ha, Ha!" He gave a sarcastic laugh, "By the way, I found her dying in the forest. I couldn't just watch her die. Just go out and have some fun. When you get back you could see a new vampire in the house."

"Of course. Well I'm going to pack now." He turned around and walked out of the kitchen, obvious excitement panted all over his face.

Jaiden finished up with his food and filled a glass of water up. He had some food in his refrigerator that he never touched, but when he had tournaments with his video game buddies, he had to have a 'normal-looking' house. He didn't really trust that food so he just brought the glass of water to the girl's new room.

After a while Edward and Charlotte left the house after saying his goodbyes, leaving him alone with the strange girl. He hoped the venom would settle and that he saved her. He sat next to her and watched her squirm in her bed trying to fight off the pain. Her eyes continued to scrunch up and she let out harsh jagged breaths, and Jaiden just sat next to her, watching her and keeping her company.

**_Authors note: okay I hope this chapter didn't suck! Sorry nothing interesting happened except...the whole mysterious girl came in (cough cough) well review and the next chappie will come up!! Woot! _**

**_(1)- remember she can't stop the bike properly...so she has to jump off of it...causing her to bruise like crazy...ha! That sux! _**

**_(2)- XD!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!! How funny! I didn't realize it when I wrote it but when I reread it I started to crack up! Ok I know its lame. _**

**_(3)- He's thinking it was to find a way out of the forest. _**

**_EDIT: I SWEAR GUYS ITS LIKE YOU HATE ME! IM NOT GETTING ANY FEEDBACK AND FOR WHAT IM GOING TO GIVE YOU NEXT ITS JUST NOT ENOUGH FOR ME! (COUGH COUGH ITS GOING TO BE A DOOZY) THINK YOU GUYS WANT ALL THE MMMMMMM M RATED STUFF THATS GOIONG TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE. REVIEW CUZ SO FAR I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN 6 REVIEWS AND THATS VEY LITTLE!! OK...REMEMBER THAT SMUT IS COMING NEXT SO REVIEW YOUR LITTLE HEARTS OUT MY LOVES!_**


	10. Love?

**_Story name: _Temptation **

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Disclaimer - Steph is still being a whore and say i can't own the characters cuz i lack in my writing ability...pfft...she doesn't know what she is talking about (rereads sample of writing "an de doggie says meow!") ...okay maybe she does have a point**_

_**Authors note:

* * *

(Point of View:Edward) **_

They finally arrived at the beach house in the most southwestern part of Washington. He took the time to make sure that he had made reservations to make the whole part completely private, so they could go outside and bask in the suns rays.

Charlotte has been bouncing up and down out of excitement the whole car ride down and he wasn't complaining. But the only thing that had worried him was the motorcycle lying next to his car when they had reached it. It was an old one and had the same sent on it as the sent from the girl that Jaiden had picked up. _But why would the girl stop and walk into a never-ending forest?_ He thought. His thoughts were quickly interrupted, again, when Charlotte's squealing rang through his ear drums again.

"EEEEEE!!!!! There it is!" she screamed out. She opened the car door, (mind you...while it was still moving) and tried to get out , of course it was unsuccessful but Edwards lightning fast reflex's grabbing her and dragging her back into the car.

"Yes, that's it, and I would like you to get there in one piece." He stopped the car in front of the door and gathered all the things from the trunk and opening the door to the very large, beach side cottage. Charlotte ran inside and rummaged through everything yelling and looking at the view.

"Edward this is so wonderful!" She said through sequels. "I love it!" She continued to run back and forth through the multiple rooms as Edward finally came in and put the bags down.

"I glad you like it." he shouted back to her. A very happy Charlotte came skipping to the front door with only a towel covering her body. "

"Let's go to the beach!" she grabbed her own bag and pulled out a very small bathing suit. "Turn around." she turned instead with a sly smile on the face. She seductively dropped the towel, revealing the even tan skin of her entire body. Her body was so perfect; Edward could help but stare at it. His foot moved forward unconsciously. Then, his other foot joined in. Charlotte continued to slowly put her black bikini on; obviously knowing the effect this was having on him.

_Bang her now!_ Kade yelled

_No! Don't she's... _Élan paused and thought over his answer_ you know what, she hot. Do what Kade says and have fun._ He leaned back in his little chair and smiled. Both Edward and Kade were completely speechless.

_If you do what happened last time I will kill you!_ Edward said breaking out of the shock. Kade broke out of it too and nodded his head obediently.

_Yes! Master!_ He giggled under his breath and just the thought made his head spin.

He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and put his chin in the crook of her neck, "I think this clothes your putting on is a little to much for the beach don't you think?" He said, now liking the tender skin.

"It's only a bikini, Eddy. I think that's very little clothes." she said, using every effort in her body to not break out into laughter.

"But I would defiantly prefer you without It." he smiled and started to suck on the tan skin hearing a slight moan escaping her lips.

"Edward," she wiggled out of his grasp and kissed him on the cheek, "let's go swimming." she smiled. She knew what he wanted; she knew she wanted it too. But she just loved to see how much he wanted it.

" Charlotte," he whined, "come here."

"Slip it all off and come join me." she ran out of the house through the back sliding glass door and towards the empty beach. He joined her soon after, still clothed and very exited. Charlotte splashed in the salty water and laughed motioning for Edward to come and play with her. He stayed seated on the soft sand, embarrassed, not wanting to show how much he was enjoying the little show she was putting on.

Charlotte went under water and came back out seconds later wiping her hair back and making the water splash all around her in a supernatural way. _Ugh,_ he thought, _stop doing that. _She walked slowly out of the water and crawled to her boy friend not stopping until she was just inches away from his lips.

"You don't want to play with me?" she said in a whisper, her breath brushing over his face. D_on't loose it! Don't loose it! Don't loose it! _was all that he could think. He placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed it gently.

"What do you want to play, babe?" he said in the most seductive voice he could manage without loosing it himself.

"What ever you want." she rubbed her hand on the inside of his thigh.

"And if you don't like what I want to play? What will happen then?" he said dropping his hand lower down her back and bringing his face closer allowing their breaths to mingle.

"I think I will like anything you could come up with, honey." She bit onto his lower lip and gently tugged at it. He let out a moan and completely turned her over, making him on top. He gently kissed her and ran his fingers through her blond locks. His other hand taking off his own shirt which was a bit difficult in the position they were currently in. He continued to suck at her neck, licking the tender skin.

She let out a moan and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Eddy, are you sure?" she said through pants.

He responded to her by kissing her lips tenderly. He crawled his hands up her body and brought her hands above her head kissing a little trail down to her breasts. She moaned and tried to gently squeeze out of his grip. He let go of his death grip on her hands looking up and the visible red marks he left on her arms.

He stopped and felt guilt rushing over him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shh..." he was hushed by her fingers lightly pressed against his lips, "Be as rough as you want to be. You can't hurt me." she grinned upward rubbing his covered erection over the thin bathing suit.

Now with new confidence he untied the stringy clothing and laid it next to them. He took in the wonderful sight that was her skin and rubbed all of it... Her tan skin felt so good under his tough, so smooth and comforting. He wanted it all, all of her now. Her ripped of her bottom piece and wetting his finger with her own crotch.

She sat up and kissed him lightly leaving a trail of kisses down his body, down to the pair of jeans now to tight. She unbuttoned them and unzipped it, pulling the down with his own boxers releasing the painful erection from its bounds. She grabbed it with her cold hands and stroked it once. A loud moan escaped the auburn haired boy's lips.

"Ch-Ch-aaa-" she continued to stroke. She placed her lips on the tip and circled the head with cold saliva. " Charlotte," he said through pants, "Don't do this to me." she smiled and continued to tease his erection, now leaking pre-cum. she liked it away and smiled.

"Do you want me Edward?"

"Yes, Charlotte. I need you." he said through pants. She stopped torturing him and completely enveloped his aching member. He growled deep in his chest and moaned loudly. She bobbed her head, rubbing her tongue around it.

Completely aggravated by the lack of work he was performing, he pushed her down from her work and lay on top of her. " Charlotte," he whispered on her lips, "I love you."

She looked into his golden eyes and smiled feeling her beating heart warm up. She never heard those words spoken for her and she loved every vowel of it. "I love you too." she replied onto hi lips. They pressed them together and shared the moment, in the sun together.

They detached their lips and charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist. He took the invitation and pushed the tip of his member on her entrance. He felt her tremble beneath him.

"Are you okay, Charlotte?"

* * *

_( Charlotte's thoughts)_

_The only other person who had touched me there was my Father. The man I hate more than anything in the world. When I changed I promised myself I would only allow the man I love and the man that will be by my side throughout my whole life to enter me. Is he that? Is he that special someone. The one that loves me unconditionally and the one that will be by my side forever. Will he be THE ONE? Or is he just the side, the person who loves me for what I am. A habit? A pretty girl or a tool. A person to satisfy his own needs? Am I that or am I loved for the first time?_

_

* * *

_

" Charlotte?" he whispered again. "Babe, are you okay? We don't have to do this you know." he tried to pulled back but her legs stayed around his waist.

"Eddy, you love me right?" she asked, her eyes focused on something far beyond his eyes.

"More than anything." he brushed a piece of heir off of her face. Her eyes came into focus and she smiled at him.

"Will you be with me forever?" he looked into her eyes with a serious face, contemplating something.

" Charlotte, I wanted to show you this later but, now I think is the right time." He managed to get out of her legs grip and rummaged through the pants his girlfriend took off him. He opened one of the pockets and got out a little black box covered in velvet. He resumed his position from earlier and put her legs back in place. She let out a slight giggle and her cheeks reddened. " Charlotte," he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band with carving on the side. Complex but delicate, reminding him of Charlotte herself. "I want you to be with me forever and accompany me through all the bad and the good time. I want you to share the rest of eternity with me. Will you marry me?"

She was speechless. Thoughts rambled through her whole mind. _What do I do? _

* * *

**_Authors note: aaaahahahahahhaaaa!!!! I'm the biggest bitch there is!!! I left it there!! The sex wasn't even done and then there was a cliff hanger!!! Ahahahahaa!!! I'm a bitch (bows) I know I know! I hope you liked it and the only way I could know if you liked it was through reviews! So please contribute to my collection of reviews and review! Love ya guys. And I hope the fluff or the smut didn't leave any one in a blood loss related death or a heart attack! Lol love ya guys!_**


	11. The End of Haunting Memories

_**Story name: Temptation **_

_**Disclaimer - Stephene Meyer said I could own James...I accepted cuz I would like any of the twilight characters...but...when got a package with nothing in it...I remembered...JAMES DIED!!!!!! Ugh that godly bitch!!! Tricking me like that!! **_

_**Authors note: okay...just to let you guys know...this story will be long... just thought that I would clarify that with everyone cuz my friend illi says that I lied to her cuz I said that I was going to have smut in the 4th chappie...as you know...that didn't happen...tee hee... ohh and ha-ha!! I didn't switch to Bella's point of view cuz I know you guys would come at me with pitch forks... (Nervous smile) **_

_**Fans: that's right Cat...you know it (sharpens points on the pitch forks and lights torches) this better be one hell of a chapter! **_

_**He...he...I'm scared...I hope you like it... (Cringes) **_

_**

* * *

**_

She was completely shocked. This was the last thing she was expecting from him. A Proposal for eternity. A tear streamed down her cheek and she wiped it away vigorously, making a laugh escape her boyfriends' lips.

"Edward, I love you so much and," the tears were now pouring down her gentle cheeks, "I'm so happy that you have chosen me to be your bride-to-be." She smiled and gently kissed him. He parted from her and took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto her skinny finger. She smiled at the beautiful ring and kissed him again. The invading tongue swept throughout her cavern, kissing her passionately.

The feelings he felt for her were now doubled and he just needed a release. His excitement made his member pulse in anticipation for the tightness of her body. He pushed his hips a little closer, going inside her. Warmth enveloped his member and all he could imagine was that wonderful warmth all around his member. He pushed deeper and a deep growl rumbled in his chest. He heard a muffled moan come from his fiancé and his excitement continued.

He removed his member only to enter it again with much more force. Charlotte gripped onto his shoulders and began to dig her nails into his skin sure to leave little half moons on them. The touched made his mind slur and his hips continued to thrust into her. The warmth of her was so different from the coolness of her skin, it made his mind boggle. She moaned and bit her lip and groaned at the continued pleasure aroused in her.

His cool marble body was presses against hers as his cold erection trusted inside her sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. She couldn't help but let out moans and mewls.

"Eddy, babe," she said through pants, "I love you." She panted and moved into the pressure.

"Honey," Edward said, with cool lips pressed against her neck, "I ... love…you...so...much" he panted loudly. His thrusts increased to a supernatural speed as he almost reached his climax.

He grunted and fisted a pile of sand as the intensity increased.

Cold white liquid flowed inside of Charlotte's body sending pleasant chills throughout her. She panted and loosened her grip on her lover suddenly feeling exhausted. She smiled at him and laughed a little. Edward panted as well and slowly removed his member. He collapsed next to her, breathing heavily and took her hand in his.

Charlotte smiled as he stared at the ring on her hand. A few moments passed, and he had not moved an inch. "Babe, are you alright?" obvious concern in her voice. He still didn't move, not even his eyes shifted.

"He won't answer," a deep voice filled the lovely beach air turning it dreadful and full of sorrow," he can't move and he doesn't see me."

Haunted memories of her past invaded her mind. Her terrible childhood and her past came crashing down on her like a 50 pound weight to the head. She couldn't move, fear had paralyzed her and all she could think of doing was running, running from her past, her memories. Running with Edward. "F-F-Fa-Father?" she started to tremble uncontrollably.

"I'm glad you remembered me." footsteps approached her kicking sand up. Rough hand wrapped around her chin, yanking her face to face the man she thought she could forget.

His face was pale, his touch was cold and as he smiled he showed off porcelain white teeth with sharp canines. "My toy, why are you playing with another?"

"Y-you d-d-died!" regaining her legs muscles, she shifted away from the man that was supposed to be her father. A cold laughter filled the air around her; she continued to shake vigorously remembering her childhood with him. The days she would have to come home and _please_ him. "Mother killed you!"

"Your mother was crazy." he said coldly "and the real story is, I, killed you mother." he smiled and crawled up to her shivering body.

"Y-Y-You killed mother?"

"I changed after she went to the nut house; I found my power not to long after and used it to kill your mother. Everyone expected it to be suicide, but the truth is, I resented her for always stopping me while I was with you, my toy. She always interrupted." He grinded his teeth together and moved closer to her brushing his old lips on hers. She gasped and moved away touching the shimmering waves coming in from the beach. "But, now she can't stop me, and neither can you." he smiled and grabbed one of her breasts in one of his old hands and she remembered she was completely naked.

It didn't take to long for him to push her violently to the floor with his new found strength. "Did you hurt him!?" she yell feeling tear of remembrance flowing down her smooth cheeks.

"No, I just stopped time. He thinks he's still staring at your beautiful skin." He brushed a cold finger across her wet cheeks. He removed his pants, letting his aching member spring free. She shivered in his tight grip and felt her legs being pried open. She couldn't believe this was happening after all this time of thinking he was dead. She was getting raped by her father with her fiancé unknowingly watching. She struggled with the weight on her and tried to find a way to stop this nightmare.

His cold member pressed against her entrance as his body laid flat on hers. He pressed his erection inside and Charlotte could only feel pain, the memories of her childhood being replayed on what was the best day of her life. Her senses came back and Edwards haunting voice came back to her, _your...gift...it's amazing._ She raised her lips to the old pale skin and bit down. She could feel the venom in her system releasing itself into his neck.

He sprung back, leaping of the young girl and grabbed onto the open wound. "What did you do?!" he yelled into her face. She smiled and knew this was the day her father would finally die. The day her memories will seize to haunt her.

She looked at her father and watched in amazement at the work she did. He was shivering on the hard sand; visible blue veins pulsed through his skin. The man grabbed at his chest and screamed. The sound made Charlotte feel proud for some reason. The man that had tortured her was going through more pain than he ever could have handled.

His other hand clutched onto his chest, ripping through his shirt and tearing the skin. Charlotte could now see the two perfect bite marks on his neck perfectly with yellow venom seeping out of the wound. He stopped shivering and the expression of being lost and confused overwhelmed his face.

"What did you do to me you Bitch!" he screamed scrambling to his feet.

"You. Cant. Hurt. Me, anymore." she said with newfound confidence. He made a run for it with flimsy muscles and a bloody shirt. She bolted in front of him and punched him straight in the chest, making him fly off his feet and land 15 feet away.

" Charlotte!" Edward was now by her side in a defensive stance. "Who is this?!" he growled.

"Just kill him babe. That is my...Father." she smiled at the thought of him dying. The old man, now looking like a normal human, with a normal pulse, a heart beat and most of all, anything, and everything could kill him.

Edward saw this expression on her face and knew what that haunted dream from before meant. This was the man that raped her. This was her father. He ran at lightning speed and punched the disgusting man in the chest. Loud sounds of bones cracking filled the night. Blood spit up from the old man mouth and he stopped moving. Edward stood up and saw his fiancé crying on the beach floor, naked and fragile. He grabbed a towel he had brought out earlier and wrapped it around her cold body.

"He's gone, babe, he won't hurt you ever again." he said kissing her on the lips. He licked the rare vampire tears from her face and picked her up with ease. "I love you, honey."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed quietly into his neck feeling comforted by his marble skin and cool skin. She continued to cry the whole day, never even having time to tell her lover the story of what happened and why she was so upset. She just lay next to him, crying on his chest until she closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**_Authors note: okay I know I know, HUGE PLOT MOVER!! I'm soo sorry but I wanted him to die so bad!! lol I'm sorry about the lemon but I'm not very good at them and I hope you guys liked it... the next chappie will take a little longer to type up cuz I'm now banned from the comp so sooooorry!!! If you send me messages regarding questions I will answer them as soon as I can and always remember that I love reviews and I love to reply to my lovely readers! I love the people that reviewed! You guys are my inspiration and to the new reviews! I love you too!!! Lol ...ohh and sorry about the grammar mistakes! I had to write this quickly! _**


End file.
